


Fried Rice

by PepperPumpkin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HeeChul would do anything for a pot of Han Geng’s Beijing Fried Rice… “Come on, Hannie. For me? I would do anything…”… “Anything?”… “Yes”… “Kiss me”… ONE-SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fried Rice

Title: Fried Rice.

Pairing: HanChul (Han Geng -Hankyung- & HeeChul)

Side Pairings: KangTeuk (KangIn & Lee Teuk) – KyuMin (KyuHyun & SungMin) – EunHae (EunHyuk &DongHae) – YeWook (YeSung & RyeoWook) – SiBum (SiWon & KiBum)

Rating: K₊

Note: As you probably know, Super Junior members call Han Geng “Hankyung” because, according to something I read, they can’t pronounce his name or something like that. I wanted to keep his real name, but my sister pointed that, although this is fan fiction, we have to throw some real things here and there, don’t you think?

“mgjhjgckjs” –Thoughts.

“dljcgsjdhc.” - Talking

Prologue: HeeChul would do anything for a pot of Han Geng’s Beijing Fried Rice… “Come on, Hannie. For me? I would do anything…”… “Anything?”… “Yes”… “Kiss me”… ONE-SHOT.

____________________

It was one of those rare free days for all the Super Junior members.

Kang In and Lee Teuk were on the leader´s room (he was the only one who had a room of his own. One of the privileges of being the leader) composing a song. Well… that’s what they told the others, because in reality they were sharing a moment together, kissing, and hugging and just enjoying each other’s company; KyuHyun and SungMin left in the morning with HyukJae and DongHae, the first couple went to the Zoo while the latter went to the Aquarium. ShinDong left to go with his girlfriend and SiWon was in his room, quietly reading his Bible while sipping on a cup of hot coffee. YeSung and RyeoWook were on the living room watching some show while hugging each other. But, where were Han Geng and HeeChul? Well, they were currently on the kitchen, arguing over HeeChul’s breakfast.

-“But Chul, you told me yesterday that you wanted Kimchi for breakfast, and now you say you don’t”. – He said, looking at him while sighing – “Sometimes I don’t know how I deal with him everyday” – he thought to himself.

-“I changed my mind Hannie. Is that so hard to understand?”

Han Geng just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

-“Come on, Hannie. Please?” – He looked at him with a pout.

Han Geng sighed.

-“Ok, Chul. What do you want for breakfast?”

HeeChul clapped his hands together happily, as if he was a child and his father told him that he would get a big present.

-“I want Fried Rice!” – he said while throwing his hands in the air.

-“But Chul, you ate that yesterday as breakfast, lunch and dinner. You need to eat something else, other things as well”.

-“Doesn’t matter, Hankyung. I want to eat Fried Rice and that’s final” – he crossed his arms on his chest and looked at him with his eyebrows raised and his expression firm.

Han Geng looked at him, hesitating.

-“Come on, Hannie” – HeeChul said, softening his expression – “Cook it. For me”. – He whispered, looking at him with puppy eyes – “I would do anything”.

Han Geng’s eyebrows shot upwards in a expression of incredulity.

-“Anything?”

-“Yes”.

-…“Kiss me”.

The words were out of his mouth before he could have a chance to stop them. He covered his mouth but it was too late. HeeChul had heard him.

-“What did you say?” – There was no expression on his perfect face.

-“No… Nothing, Chul” – he stuttered – “So you want Fried Rice, right?” – he clapped his hand together nervously – “Then let’s get to it”.

Han Geng started moving in the kitchen, taking pots out of their respective cabinets so he could start cooking. So engrossed he was with his work that he didn’t notice HeeChul standing up from the chair and walking towards him, looking at his back and with a contemplative expression on his beautiful face.

-“Stupid, stupid. Why did you have to say that?” – Han Geng thought to himself, completely unaware of the figure observing him intently – “Now things will be very awkward… Sure, we kiss each other almost on a daily basis, but that was Fan service for crying out loud! Our fans expect us to do it, whether we like it or not. I have to say though – he mused – At first it was a little uncomfortable for me to kiss him. But then I started to like it. I mean, how could I not? He is gorgeous and I love the feeling of his soft and warm lips pressed against mine, and how his tongue would caress my lips asking, no, demanding permission to enter my mouth. And I would gladly give it to him… But what am I thinking? He’s a man! We’re both men for God’s sake! And I’m certainly not gay!…”

His musings were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, dropping the knife he had cutting vegetables on the counter; he turned, encountering HeeChul’s determined gaze looking him back.

-“Chul?… What?…”

He was silenced by a pair of soft lips pressed tightly against his, an equally pair of hands grasping him around him, preventing him from escaping (not like he wanted to). He felt a tongue caressing his upper lip; granting it permission, he opened his mouth, touching that hot tongue with his own, starting a battle where there would be no losers.

Responding to the kiss, he grabbed HeeChul’s hips pulling their bodies closer together, noting that they fitted perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

HeeChul moaned in his mouth while continuing kissing him. Soon the air became a necessity and they parted lips, their noses bumped together and their breaths ragged. They looked in each other’s eyes, breathing heavily and not separating their bodies, not even an inch.

-“I wanted to do this for a very long time, you know?” – whispered HeeChul, inches away from Han Geng’s lips. – “I used the excuse of fan service to do it frequently, to kiss you and touch you. But this… This I have a long time wanting it, but I was afraid you would reject me. I wouldn’t stand it. I wouldn’t lose you”.

Han Geng looked at him and sighed, touching his lips with his own in a soft butterfly kiss.

-“I would never do that” – he whispered – ”You’re too precious to me, Chul.”

-“Good. Because I wouldn’t permit you leaving me anyways.” – He said in his no nonsense expression.

Han Geng chuckled.

-“Now that’s the HeeChul I know and love…”

HeeChul’s body stiffened at hearing this.

-“You… You what?”

Han Geng tightened the grip on HeeChul’s hips, freaking out.

-“Chul… I… I…” - He stuttered and looked at him with wide eyes. To his surprise, HeeChul smiled.

-“Shhh Hannie, it’s ok. I do too”.

-“What?”

-I love you too, Han Geng”

His smile was so big and bright that it lit the entire kitchen.

-“You don’t know how great it is to hear you say that”.

He just smiled.

-“So, what now?” – HeeChul whispered close to his lips.

-“How about… you become my boyfriend?”

-“Your… WHAT?”

-Boyfriend.

-“But what about the others, and, and…”

-“Haven’t you noticed? The only ones who are not paired up are ShinDong (because he has a girlfriend) and SiWon… Although I think that he has something going on with Zhou Mi…”

-“Are you stupid? Of course I have noticed!” – He said indignantly – “I’m Kim HeeChul” – he smirked – And actually SiWon is with KiBum, not Zhou Mi…

-“Is that so? Are you sure?”

-“Yes. Of course I’m sure. Not even 5 minutes of this relationship and you already doubt me? Way to go, Hankyung” – he said while punching him lightly on the shoulder.

-“Wait… does this mean you say yes?”

-“What? Apart from stupid are you deaf too? Ugh. Deaf and stupid, how lucky I am.”

Han Geng decided not to pay attention to his teasing; instead he smiled and kissed him for all he was worth.

Breathless, they smiled. HeeChul’s smile was a little predatory. Without Han Geng stopping him, he kissed his neck; nibbling lightly on his pulse pint. Enjoying, Han Geng moved his neck a little, giving him more space to move his lips.

He felt him smile on his neck, but before he could ask what was going on through his head, HeeChul bit him. Hard.

-“Ow! HeeChul” What are you doing?”

HeeChul just smirked at him and lightly touched the spot he had just bitten moments ago.

-“I’m just letting everyone know.”

-“Know what?”

-“That you’re mine.”

…And it all started, over Fried Rice.

_____________

Hope You Like it.

Originally Posted on Tumblr at: prettyfranfran.tumblr.com


End file.
